Systems and methods are known in which a voice recording is sent as an attachment to an e-mail and a receiver of the e-mail can listen to this voice recording locally.
In addition, systems and methods are known which convert an SMS message sent to a landline number into a voice message and which transmit the voice message to the landline number in the course of an ordinary telephone connection.